Shini Akuma
, Leader of |nature type=Lightning Release~~Affinity, Fire Release, Water Release, Wind Release, Earth Release, Storm Release, Yin Release, Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Rinnegan, Storm Release |affiliations=Takigakure, Akatsuki |relationship=Chino Uzumaki~Adoptive Mother, Ryuun Baraquiel~Twin Brother, Hideko Baraquiel~Niece |anime debut=1 |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Movie, Game }} Shini Akuma (悪魔神威, Akuma Shini) was a hailed from . Formely known by his birth name, Ikuse Baraquiel (バラキエルいくせ, Baraquiel Ikuse), Shini was a high-ranking within his birth village, being named captain at the young age of ten. However, always possessing a rather twisted and sadistic mindset, Shini ultimately defected his village after reading tales about 's of and became inspired by the act, and cemented his defection by murdering the at the presence of his bodyguards, who attempted to kill him for his betrayal, but were unable to, and Shini went on to become a dangerous figure across the before being stopped and killed by his twin brother. Background Early life Ikuse and his twin brother, Ryuun, were made orphans as their mother died during childbirth and their father had long abandoned them due to not wanting to have responsibilities as a parent. As a result, both siblings were raised in the streets, with only each other to truly trust, and not before long, both became involved in crime, committing petty crimes in order to survive, such as stealing food and supplies from stores and delivery wagons. However, their acts weren't permanent as both brothers were eventually caught by a store owner, who was ready to severely, and physically, punish them before being stopped by a red-haired woman, who took pity on the two boys and offered to pay for the stolen food and decided to adopt both boys and raised them. However, not too long after that, both Chino and Ryuun became concerned about Ikuse's growing bloodthirsty traits, such as when Ikuse mercilessly killed a deer simply because it stared at him for too long, although both decided to shake their concerns off out of love and loyalty for Ikuse. Growing tired of their uneventful and peaceful childhood, Ikuse urged his brother to begin training , and Ryuun agreed to, simply out of interest as both brothers had grown facinated with 's after witnessing a battle. Both brothers trained together, and while both brothers had natural talent for battle and ninjutsu, Ikuse was the superior one, being capable of performing many complex and difficult techniques with ease. Eventually, Chino discovered the two boys's secret trainings, but instead of simply prohibited them from continuing, she decided to allow them to continue training, thinking that their training practises could change Ikuse's growing psychotic tendencies. Eventually, the discovered the boys's talent and decided to enlist them into his personal squad, despite Chino's protests. While Ryuun was reluctant, Ikuse jumped at the idea and eagerly joined the Anbu. Over the next year, Ryuun and Ikuse participated in many missions together, often carrying out assassination requests from the Village Head, in which Ikuse performed brilliantly, while Ryuun often disappointed due to his more caring and friendly nature. For his tenth birthday, Ikuse was named "Captain" of the Anbu squad, while Ryuun was dismissed due to his unability to kill his targets in cold-blood. However, Ikuse protested his brother's dismissal, not out of loyalty, but out of jealousy as Ikuse had grown romantic feelings for Chino despite being her being the twins's legal adoptive mother and was resentful at seeing his brother living alone with her. Defection from Takigakure Ultimately, Ikuse's growing concerns about his unmoral feelings about Chino, his paranoia about his brother's supposed "relationship" with her, and his continuous merciless acts whilst under the Anbu caused Ikuse's mental state to deteriorate and after witnessing Chino giving Ryuun an innocent hug, Ikuse finally snapped and viciously assaulted his brother, and was close to killing him, before Chino stopped him. Lashing out at Chino for "loving" his brother instead of him, Chino immediately realized his assumptions and called him sick for assuming such an unmoral and "disgusting" type of relationship, and reinforced that she would never develop such feelings for either of her adoptive children. This rejection caused Ikuse to attack Chino in a blind fit of rage, and despite Chino's best efforts, she was unable to fend him off, and Ikuse ultimately killed her. After snapping out of his rage, Ikuse finally realized what he'd done, but instead of feeling remorse or guilt, Ikuse simply laughed and proceeded to sexually violate Chino's now-deceased body, while Ryuun was conscious, but nevertheless helpless due to his injuries, and silently cried while watching the horrendous act. Ikuse was well aware of his brother's consciousness and continuously taunted while performing the act. Once finished, Ikuse fled from their home and traveled to the Village Head's residence, where after feigning an urgent report, immediately killed him by slashing his throat with a , all while in the presence of his fellow Anbu members. Ikuse then unleashed a smoke bomb and fled from the residence, but was pursued by the Anbu squad, but despite their best efforts, weren't capable of stopping Ikuse, who also managed to kill two of his pursuers before fleeing from Takigakure. The news of Ikuse's inhumane acts and murders were quickly spread throughout the , and Ikuse was marked as a and was placed as a priority target in the for his crimes. A few years later, whilst traveling through the , Ikuse came across a library and read a book, which explained in detail about 's , and subsequent destruction, of , as well as his backstory, abilities, and ultimate goal. Having grown fascinated and inspired by the act, Ikuse decided to follow in Pain's steps and inherited his goal of world domination. However, Ikuse realized that his power was nowhere near as Pain's and decided to search for power similar to Pain's. Dying his hair orange to match Pain's, Ikuse traveled towards the , and searched around for clues about 's resting place. Ikuse ultimately found the resting place where Madara's body was laid to rest. Ikuse removed both of Madara's eyes, and implanted them in his eye sockets. Unsatisfied, Ikuse proceeded to collect Madara's body and headed towards an underground laboratory created by Madara years prior, where upon further experiments and using Madara's leftover stored within his body, Ikuse managed to create numerous artificial Rinnegan, and implanted them throughout his body and declared himself the Second Pain (二代目ペイン, Nidaime Pein). In order to truly obtain his goal and carve his name in history, Ikuse abandoned his birth name and adopted the name Shini Akuma (悪魔神威, Akuma Shini) and stole an cloak, and announced his determination to revive the name as a one-man organization and conquer the world and fulfill Pain's dreams. Personality Ever since his childhood, Shini has displayed psychopathic tendencies, such as mercilessly killing a deer simply because it stared at him for too long. Aside from this, Shini also showcased a battle-hungry side, growing tired and resentful of his uneventful and peaceful childhood and thirsted for battle and conflict, eagerly accepting the offer of joining 's squad. Shini was also an intensely sadistic with brutal, violent tendencies. He possessed a fierce and dangerous temper, and was described by others as one of the world's cruellest shinobi, always eager to inflict pain and suffering upon others simply for his own amusement. Shini was shown to be something of a perfectionist, expecting nothing less from himself. He also reacted violently to criticism or if his plans either fail or if his pride is abashed. Despite his preference for chaos and destruction, Shini was originally capable of feeling love, although his version of love was twisted and unmoral, as Shini developed romantic feelings towards his adoptive mother, Chino Uzumaki, from a young age, but kept his feelings hidden simply out of fear from a rejection. When his feelings were made clear, his fears were proven true as Chino not only rejected him, but discarded any thoughts about it, deeming Shini's obcession with her as "sick", which resulted in Shini murdering Chino in a fit of rage, followed by sexually violating her deceased body, which also proved him as a sexual predator. Following this rejection, Shini gained an unwavering disdain for women in general, deeming them simply as "tools" and only showcased sexual attraction towards them instead of genuine feelings, and whenever facing off against women in combat, Shini would not only openly admit his attraction, but vow to violate them once they were dead. At his core, Shini relished glory, power, agony, dominance, control, and destruction, as he showed in his enjoyment of attacking , as well as his maniacal glee from destroying countless towns and making his enemies suffer before he killed them. He was noted as being one of the most sadistic, callous, brutal, selfish, short-tempered, dispicable and megalomaniacal individuals without any sympathetic or redeeming traits. Even more, Shini had an outspoken disdain for such joyful environments. Shini held a very deeply cynical view of others, believing everyone is as selfish and untrustworthy as himself. Ironically, Shini was outspoken against any and all forms of nobility, finding it such a nauseating concept, believing that the thought of honor and pride were "lies" to justify any killings and make the killer feel better about themselves, and deemed any noble or honorable enemies as "liars" and referred to himself as the only "honest" shinobi in the world. Shini's fascination with caused him to relish power above all else, desiring to become the "ultimate shinobi" by obtaining the most divine sort of power in existence: , and devoted the remainder of his life to fulfill "Pain's wishes", being completely unaware of 's noble intentions and ultimate act of redemption. While being called out on Nagato's true intentions, Shini dismissed Nagato's actual goal, deeming it as "lies" and proclaims that Nagato was "corrupted" by peace, further showing his delusional mindset. Shini was also incredibly egotistical and arrogant. He had immense confidence in his skills and never hesitated to jump into battle against any shinobi, regardless of rank or status. Furthermore, Shini was immensely proud of his status as the most "loyal" and "devoted" follower of Pain, and responded with pure wrath at the mere mention of Pain's defeat and subsequent demise. Shini thought of everything in terms of power. He was somewhat willfully ignorant of people or matters which he considered to have no value. He was dismissive of non-prestigious due to their lack of unique abilities. Shini had very little attachment to anything that did not amplify his fame or existence, seen as Shini only agreed to spare his brother's life during their first battle simply because Ryuun would then be able to spread the news of Shini's victory over him throughout the lands. Shini's arrogance inevitably led to his major downfall. He suffered from thanatophobia, a pathological fear of death, which he regarded as a shameful and ignominious human weakness. He equated death with being defeated or loss of domination, the ultimate humiliation. Because of his arrogance, Shini would constantly engage in battle without keeping his guard, allowing others to interfere in his battles, which ultimately led to his death at the hands of his brother, , and . Appearance During his early life, Shini had red black, spiky hair, which was despicted as being shaggy-looking style. During his time as part of 's , Shini's outfit consisted of a typical Anbu cloak, with his mask being unusual in that it had two colours in it, with dark teal, dot-shaped eyebrows, and a red, sharp-toothed mouth. After defecting from his home village and adopting 's original, twisted, mentality, Shini drastically changed his appearance: He dyed his hair orange to match 's and often allowed it to grow up to the point that gave him a bang that covered his left eye, but later cut it short again, and was often wearing an old, torn, cloak. Underneath, Shini remained bare-chested, and wore dark grey pants, with white leg-warmers and standard shinobi sandals. He also wore his Takigaure , although a scratched version to cement his defection, while occasionally discarding it for a simple blue bandana. Shini also possessed numerous implanted throughout his body: One in each eye socket, one in each shoulder, one in his suprasternal notch, three across his lower hip, one in each backhand, and three across each forearm. Abilities Shini's position as a former captain was well-deserved, as even before becoming an official , Shini possessed tremendous natural skills for battle. During his first training session, Shini showcased being capable of performing numerous difficult techniques, such as the Shadow Clone Technique, (as well as an exploding version), and the Substitute Technique. deemed Shini's power even greater than 's when the latter had fought him in the past, exclaiming that Shini had greater mastery over his abilities than Pain. After obtaining the , Shini was also capable of using Summoning Rinnegan to summon animals that also possessed the Rinnegan. During his final battle, Shini was capable of overwhelming Ryuun Baraquiel, Naruto Uzumaki, and all at once, before being slowly overwhelmed himself due to his growing loss of stamina. Sasuke stated that without Shini's loss of stamina, they would've probably been defeated by him. Charka and Physical Prowess Shini possessed resilient amounts of and unlike Nagato, who needed to distribute his chakra across his , Shini's chakra was only focused on himself, allowing him to battle at greater pace and power than Nagato ever did. His actual chakra reserves were unusually vast, which were even further enhanced with his , enough that he could perform various, chakra-taxing techniques all within minutes of each other, and repeat it numerous times without visible signs of exhaustion. Following his first fight with his twin brother, Shini's power increased due his body absorbing the experience and adapting from receiving its first actual challenge, and allowed Shini's endurance and stamina to increase, although Shini wasn't aware and pushed his body past its own limits, which ultimately resulted in his body giving out on him and leading to his eventual defeat, and demise. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation During his training sessions with his brother, and later his harsh training whilst part of 's , Shini learned how to perform all five of the basic , as well as and , accomplishments extremely rare even for adults, let alone ten year-olds. Through , Shini can unleash countless fireballs at once, and by increasing his chakra, increase the fireballs's size and power. With , Shini can create powerful gusts of wind that can sends countless targets flying at dangerous speeds with the possibility of death upon mere impact with an object, as well as create an external source of wind, which are capable of slicing through their target with ease. While the latter are usually depicted needing the assistance of wind fans to use the technique, Shina can use it by using his bare hands to create wind. Shini's affinity is for , and his most effective choice for techniques. Shini can create tigers made of pure lightning and strike his enemies from either a distance or while standing right in front of them. He can also unleash a electricity-based dragon to bite his opponents to either cause severe damage or mobility paralysis, with the latter being used to interrogate his enemies for information without the chance of escape. By combining his Lightning and -based chakra, Shini becomes capable of unleashing the . With it, Shini can summon and control lightning and hurricanes and unleash both towards his enemies, and can also blind his opponents with strong flashes of light in order to catch his opponents off-guard. Dōjutsu Rinnegan Shini possesses multiple implanted throughout his body after stealing from 's body and using Madara's leftover chakra from within him to create numerous, artificial, Rinnegan. With these eyes, Shini has heightened perception and is able to perform various complicated attack patterns. With this , Shini has access to many of the Rinnegan's primary abilities and techniques, such as being capable of absorbing all sorts of and ability to forcibly extract a person's soul, although Shini was never truly able to fully execute the technique as his attempts were prevented each time. Shini can also manifest chakra chains, which bind anyone they touch, through the Outer Path. Through the Deva Path, Shini had the ability to utilize Chibaku Tensei, which creates a black sphere between Shini's hands that he hurls into the sky. When the sphere is activated, it generates a powerful gravitational pull, attracting everything in the vicinity to it until a large satellite is created; Shini control how large the satellite becomes depending on the amount of power utilized, although the full extent of Shini's capability wasn't displayed as Shini utilized it during the final stages of his final battle, when Shini was nearly out of chakra and stamina. Also through the Deva Path, Shini was capable of using Shinra Tensei, allowing him create a "repulsive force" (斥力, sekiryoku), which pushes away everything in the vicinity. This repulsive force is most commonly created around Shini as a defense, repelling nearby opponents or incoming ninjutsu; it can also be used to disperse ninjutsu that have already struck him, such as . Intelligence Shini was highly intelligent, as evidenced by his top performances during his training sessions, and his tremendous achievements during missions whilst under the , but his interests were narrowly focused on powers to his goals. His inability to see the larger picture and inattention to events, powers and human traits that were not immediately useful to him was a serious flaw that led to most of his setbacks and ultimately his downfall. Thoroughly studying the allowed Shini to obtain a vast knowledge about the dōjutsu, which allowed him to utilize the dōjutsu's power to its maximum extent. However, despite his vast knowledge of the Rinnegan's abilities, Shini was still occasionally caught by surprise by 's Rinnegan abilities, such as Amenotejikara and his . Blank Period Pain: Second Coming At some point, Shini traveled to the , where Shini terrorized a small village and slaughtered nearly every villager on sight with his Storm Release-based attacks to create as much destruction as possible, before ultimately completely obliterating the village with Shinra Tensei. Shini's actions were quickly spread throughout the , and his twin brother ultimately decided to gather help to defeat him. Several months later, Shini had gained word about his brother's newfound alliance with , and remembering about 's on the village, decided to head there and finally kill his brother once and for all. As Ryuun, , and depart from the village to lure Shini away, they suddenly witness an earthquake, and when they turn around, they witness Konohagakure being lifted into the sky and trapped within a gigantic meteor. They hear a voice coldly calling out to them and they see the person responsible: Shini Akuma. Ryuun curses Shini for his actions, but his brother simply scoffs his statement, and vows to finally end his life and cut all ties with his previous life. The trio responds by attacking Shini simultaneously: Naruto uses Rasengan, Sasuke unleashes Chidori, and Ryuun uses his Heat Release: Energy Ball, but Shini repels them all with Shinra Tensei. Shini then exclaims he'll destroy Konohagakure with one blow, and prepares to explode the meteor with his Asura Path. However, Ryuun, Sasuke, and Naruto quickly scatter around the meteor and, along with a Shadow Clone Technique from Ryuun, create a powerful barrier around the meteor, preventing Shini from destroying it. Shini becomes angry at the trio's interference and vows to kill them all, and summons numerous creatures who all possess the Rinnegan, but Naruto and Sasuke countered with their and forms, respectively, and easily killed the creatures. Shini becomes angrier and angrier as his attacks have little effect on his opponents, and unleashes his Lightning Release: Dragon Fang technique, but Ryuun counters with his Heat Release: Continuous Pulsing Laser attack, causing a massive explosion. When the dust clears, Shini sees that neither Naruto nor Sasuke are anywhere to be seen, and quickly uses his Rinnegan to track them, and sees them falling from the sky, with Naruto unleashing a Tailed Beast Ball while Sasuke uses Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi, but Shini absorbs both attacks via his Preta Path. However, Shini's fixation on Naruto and Sasuke prevented him from focusing on his brother, who had gone underground and grabbed his brother's legs from underneath him and damaged his legs, preventing him from moving. However, Shini quickly sends his brother flying with Shinra Tensei, and causes Ryuun serious damage. However, Shini becomes shocked as Ryuun's wound quickly starts to heal itself, and Ryuun reveals his newfound expertise in learned from Shizune, and his usage of Yin Healing Wound Destruction heals his injuries. Shini curses Ryuun and vows to slaughter the woman who taught him the technique, which causes Ryuun to become irate at his brother's threat, and Ryuun unleashes a barrage of Water and Fire-based attacks, all of which his brother manages to absorb. Proclaiming his brother's futility in attacking him, Shini's arrogance prevented him from noticing Naruto and Sasuke attacking him from behind, and Shini gets sent flying by a combination of Naruto and Sasuke's cooperative attack. However, Shini quickly manages to heal himself and his opponents's attacks prove themselves futile. Ryuun wonders what way they could defeat Shini, as everytime he gets wounded, he quickly heals himself because of his healing factor. Suddenly, Ryuun remembers a forbidden technique that would be capable of defeating him, although it would result in his own death: Dead Demon Consuming Seal. Informing Naruto and Sasuke of his plan, Naruto objects his idea, saying they could defeat Shini by other means, but Ryuun retorts by saying that Shini's healing factor would prevent them from ever killing him, and his sacrifice would be necessary. Naruto again rejects, but Ryuun pleads to allow him to defeat his brother, but Naruto asks about Shizune and how she would feel about his selfish choice. Ryuun closes his eyes and asks for forgiveness, but she was well aware of he was ready to sacrifice himself to protect the world, and she would understand. Finally, Naruto relents his plan and distracts Shini alongside Sasuke. Shini attempts to attack Sasuke with Storm Release: Typhoon Destruction, but at the last moment, Sasuke uses his Rinnegan's Amenotejikara to switch places with Shini, causing Shini to get struck by his own attack. As Shini slowly heals himself, Ryuun grabs ahold of his brother, who questions his decision to fight him head-on, but Ryuun exclaims they wouldn't fight, but rather die together, much to Shini's confusion. Ryuun then unleashes the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, and Shini panics at the sight of the technique, and having an unwavering fear of death, struggles to get free of his brother's graps, but the technique's mere sight paralyses Shini in fear. Shini attempts to use Shinra Tensei, but despite the blast hitting his brother, Ryuun refused to let go of his brother. As Shini screams in fear and vows to curse his brother's soul, Ryuun sarcastically retorts they'd have the rest of eternity within the 's belly to settle their bitter rivalry, and Ryuun manages to successfully extract his brother's soul, along with his own, and seal them within the Shinigami, resulting in both siblings's deaths. In the aftermath, Shini's body was collected by Sasuke, who feared that someone would attempt to recover it and use the remaining Rinnegan to unleash chaos into the world. As such, Sasuke removed every Rinnegan implanted in his body and destroyed them all to prevent them from falling in the wrong hands and through the usage of his , teleported Shini's body to a different dimension and buried him there to prevent anyone from having access to it. Legacy Shini's murderous rampages and acts of terror left a huge mark on the . His relentless attacks were remembered in the following years after his death, and became a well-documented topic in sibling rivalries, and descent into darkness, as Shini had a stable life before his criminal ways, and therefore, psychiatrist often discussed the real meaning behind his twisted and sadistic personality, albeit never truly coming up with an actual answer. Trivia * Shini's name can be translated into "神威", which can either mean "God's Authority" or "Might of Heaven", which is a reference on Shini's obcession with "divine power". It's also a play on "Shinigami-sama", which means "God of Death". * Shini's last name "Akuma" is translated into "悪魔", which means "Demon", a reference to his sadistic and psychotic nature. Category:Villains Category:Kekkei Genkai Users Category:Deceased